


Good to see you

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fixing stuff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Reunions, Sick Character, cells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Han is thrown in a cell where Lando is.They talk, Han realises some things.Post movie.





	Good to see you

“... you go rot in that cell.” Some bad guy had thrown Han in there, with very little care. There was a small smile in the crook's misshapen mouth. “I think you already know your cellmate.”

Han saw a shadow huddled in some green cloth on the other side of the shitty cell he'd been thrown into. If he hadn't been told, he probably wouldn't have realised that there someone else in the cell. Someone that he knew... someone who was wearing a cape. 

“Lando? Is that you?”

A pair of bright dark eyes peeked from under the cape and immediately went back to their hiding face. 

“Man! What are the chances?”

But this was good, Han thought. Surely he could escape the cell on his own, he was a clever and resourceful fellow, but having someone else was always good, to be a distraction, to get ideas, or in case they needed strength for anything. And Lando was a smart guy who had been through a lot and had a very keen sense of self preservation, he probably could thinks of things that Han would never come up with. 

“Lando?”

The thing was, Lando was huddled on his cape and not answering. Han was trying to process why the other man wouldn't be happy to get a cellmate (especially someone as exceptional as the great Han Solo!) but wasn't getting anything. There was something... odd about how the other man looked, how he was hunched. 

“You okay?” Han asked, suddenly realising he didn't know how long Lando had been there, or how his jailers had been treating him. 

Lando head emerged and he looked at Han with a mixture of sadness and disbelief. 

“No, Han, of course I'm not okay. And you know why I'm not okay? Because of you.”

“Me?”

“Before you came along I was respected. I had one of the best droids for navigation, a great ship with a cape room and a good reputation, apart of a good relationship with syndicates that allowed me to me about with relative freedom. You ruined everything – after you came, I lost it all.”

“It was your choice to play.”

“Maybe. That doesn't fix anything. Maybe it was more my fault than yours, but I still hate you. Now, leave me alone.”

Han was a bit.... surprised, and saddened at this. He was used to people not wanting to see him, and people thinking he was a nuisance, but he thought, honestly, that under all the banter Lando and him were... well, if not friends, at least friendly. He didn't think he would be so... bitter. 

But it was understandable. If he had lost the Falcon at cards, he would probably the hated the person who got it for eternity, too. Sometimes he didn't realise the effect he had on people, focused as he was on his dreams: of becoming the best pilot, the best outlaw, focused as he was on becoming a legend. And he didn't realise that other people had dreams too, and that he had stepped on some of them to get his own.

But four eyes saw better than two, and he could use some help getting out of this hole. 

“Come on, just … let's help each other get out of here and then you can go back to hating me, ok?”

“I'm no help.” Lando said, going back to the inside of his cape. “Leave me alone.”

Han was pissed. Now he was going to have to figure out a way of getting out of there and then carry Lando with him, as leaving the guy on a cell would make him feel too guilty. Ugh. Why did his life had to consist in a series of bad situations that only became worse? 

Trying not to overthink things, Han tried to think of a way to get himself out of there, to go back to the Falcon and forget this day had ever happened. After a couple of failed attempts, (these guards were cleverer than many others he'd encountered) he went back to Lando, hoping that even if he didn't have any ideas, at least he would distract him for a bit. 

But Lando was sleeping uneasily, and Han didn't have the heart to wake him. He realised that his friend had a probably infected wound on his stomach, and that he was breathing too loudly and irregularly. A hand on on this man's forehead informed him that he was running a fever. 

Maybe that was why he was so cranky and mean before, being sick on top being in a cell can put make your mood a bit sour. This only strengthened Han's resolve to get the other man out of here: he would make up for all that he did, he would fix them, make Lando grateful and thus unable to hate him. Yeah, he would fix everything. 

If only he knew how. 

-

Lando woke up again in someplace soft, with a nice clean smell. Definitely not the cell that had been his home for the last weeks. Which was fairly odd and raised a number of questions. Why would his captors clean him and put him somewhere comfortable? It made no sense. Lando hoped he wasn't going to be used for some shady experiment and opened his eyes. 

It was a white room, somewhere unknown.

Still too tired, he went back to sleep. 

When he woke up again, a familiar face greeted him. It was Han, sitting on a chair next to his bed, softly smiling. 

“Hey, man. Feeling better?”

“What... happened?”

“I got you out. It was fairly easy, for a legendary outlaw like myself.”

It hadn't been easy, not at all, no matter what Han said, what he wanted his friend to believe. 

For a couple of days, he tried every possible trick and strategy to get out, to sneak out, from sharpening every possible to break the bars, pretending he was dying, trying to bribe the guards with anything he could have access to... Nothing had worked. And the more time passed the more anxious Han got, because he needed to be back, because every time he failed his chances at success seemed to get lower...

And Lando was sick, and he was getting worse and Han didn't know how to help, not really. He tried to wake the man up after he passed out and tried to get him to drink, those kinds of things, but he'd never dealt with high fevers or shaking hands. He was a bit scared, if he was honest and wanted out, so he could put the other man in the care of people who knew how to deal with the situation. 

“I'm sorry... I wish I could do more, be better. I guess I only know how to screw you over, huh? But if you wake up now, I'll forgive you for leaving me stranded.”

It was worth a shot, but it didn't work. 

In the end, it was Chewie who found them and got them out, and carried Lando in his strong arms to a safe place. Which is where they are now. 

“Thanks, Han. I owe you.”

Han makes a dismissive gesture wit his hand. 

“Don't mention it.”

He would never admit it, but he'd been glad to help. 

“Well, Chewie and me are leaving, but it was good to see you.”

Lando just nodded. 

Perhaps it hadn't been so terrible seeing the other man again, had helped... clear the air. 

When he got out, there was a tiny ship waiting for him – a gift from a friend. 

“It was good to see you too, buddy. It was good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you liked!


End file.
